DARK LOVE
by Silver Samurai
Summary: I can't do summaries
1. Default Chapter

DARK LOVE

Silver Samurai: Konichiwa! It's a new story…well the lowdown to let you learn about the characters at any rate. I love it and I hope you will.

Characters

Ayana:

Age: 20 (immortal)

Likes: hunting, full moon, blood, silk dresses

Dislikes: sun, wood, vampire hunters, garlic, cruelty to animals

A vampire princess of sorts. She has compelling violet eyes and light brown hair with gold highlights. She also has creamy, pale skin and a hypnotic musical voice. She is the daughter of a vampire and a succubus who rule the world of the night. She has a strong will and an even stronger sense of individuality. She starts out an enemy of vampire hunters but that will soon change.

Cloak:

Age: 24

Likes: martial arts, swords, vampire hunting, dark places

Dislikes: sun, blood, cruelty to animals, vampires

A dark and mysterious figure. Not much is known about him…by "most" people. He likes darkness and dislikes the sun so he is rather pale. He is believed to be the son of two of Romania's most famous vampire hunters. His real name is not known. He is called Cloak because of the long black cloak he wears. No vampire has ever escaped him. But he may find one that he will let live for interesting reasons.

A/N: I know you hate cliffhangers Lynarri but I AM evil.


	2. Prologue

DARK LOVE

Prologue

She stood at the balcony outside her quarters. Night had fallen and she was ready to hunt. Or, almost ready she was still wearing only her sheer silk nightgown. Silk was Princess Ayana's favorite fabric. She loved the softness and smoothness of it. 'I'd better put some more appropriate clothes on,' she mused, 'mother would steal my own soul if I ruined this.' That thought made Ayana smile. Her parents were the vampire king and queen of the succubi. She appeared to be mostly a vampire, although she enjoyed touring people's dreams. She finished dressing in some riding clothes then sprang off her balcony and into the night.

It was dark in the forest, but Cloak liked it that way. His piercing grey eyes peered out from under the hood of his black cloak. He had several stakes of various woods, two crosses, and garlic hidden under his cloak. He was tracking a deer through the woods. 'Oddly late for one of these to be out,' he thought to himself, 'but at least I'll have dinner tonight.' As he continued to follow the deer, he saw a stealthy figure in the trees tracking the same deer. He followed it. _Vampire!_ His senses were screaming it. He could tell by the inhuman fluidity and grace in the movements of his query. He reached inside his cloak and pulled out a stake made of a blood red wood with black stripes. Snakewood, one of the hardest known. As he approached a clearing he saw a girl not much younger than him feeding on the deer. 'She's gorgeous,' he thought. Then he shook himself he hadn't even seen her face yet, but that was beside the point. She was a vampire and he was a hunter. He had a duty. But why was she using a deer for food?

She had found a deer and went sailing through the trees after it. She loved doing this. It was so much fun! Finally she caught it in a clearing and started to feed. As she finished she sensed a presence. "Show yourself." She said in a voice that no mortal could have resisted.

He stepped from the shadows, stake in hand. "Who are you?" Ayana asked. He said nothing, then without warning leapt to attack.


	3. Who are You

Dark Love

Chapter 1

Princess Ayana stared at the young man before her. "Who are you?" she demanded. He said nothing but suddenly leapt forward stake in hand. She just barely dodged what would have been a perfect strike, then spun around to face this assailant. Cloak was impressed by her speed as she managed to evade his attack. 'She's good' he thought. He easily landed on his feet and turned to meet her. They stared at each other for a few moments. He started to circle looking for an opening. Ayana refused to look away from him, knowing one moment of distraction could mean her death. 'I'm facing a vampire hunter' she thought.

Cloak attacked again. This time she met his attack with one of her own. They clashed several times, neither of the two gaining any advantage over their opponent. The only sounds in the clearing were the sounds of their breath. Each was beginning to tire. 'His energy is boundless!' Ayana thought in wonder. Cloak seemed impressed with her resilience as well. Finally, Cloak leapt away from her, but not before she made a grab for his neck and pulled his hood down. His skin was very pale, and his dark brown hair was artfully tousled. His eyes were as cold and grey as the winter sky. She lost her breath at the sight of him. 'He has such exquisite features' the young Princess thought. Then without warning he threw his stake into the ground at her feet. She looked down in surprise. When she looked up all she saw was a swirl of black as he faded back into the darkness. "Well, that was odd." She said to herself.

Cloak left the forest wondering many things. Who was that young vampires, why did she seem different from other vampires why was she only using a deer for food, why did he leave his best stake there, and most importantly, why did he let her live? It was very late when he got home. He had taken residence in the old Belmont mansion. It had been empty ever since Richter and Layla had mysteriously vanished without a trace. No one had lived there for 15 years. He decided he needed to get some sleep. Things would undoubtly be more clear after he felt rested.

After picking up the stake and hiding it in the waistband of her trousers, Ayana started for home. It had been a weird night. She climbed onto her balcony wondering how she had been captured by his appearance. She finally decided on the exhilaration of a fight and his seemingly endless energy. The sun was beginning to rise. She changed back into her nightgown drew her curtains and lay down to sleep. Her last thought was of his eyes and his hair.


End file.
